A problem recently documented in the fishing industry is the entanglement of Right Whales, Humpback Whales and other cetaceans in various underwater obstructions, such as fixed fishing gear, sink gillnets, lobster trawls, longline fishery, and the like. These animals have been known to become entangled with the buoy lines that attach fishing gear from the surface to the sea bottom where the gear is located. In such instances of entanglement, the animal is often injured or severely stressed and this can lead to death of the animal. Entanglement can cause the animal to begin towing not only the buoy and buoy line, but also the fixed gear that is associated with the buoy. The weight of that fishing gear, as well as the drag resistance from movement of the gear through the water, limits the ability of the animal to maneuver and resurface for air. The size and strength of the animal lets it continue for a limited time but under great strain and stress.
Recent federal legislation (ESA and MMPA) has imposed stricter standards on the fishing industry to protect marine mammals, to evaluate the health and stock of each species, and to develop recovery plans. One potential solution to the problem of cetacean entanglement is the banning of underwater fishing gear. This would, however, have a devastating economic impact on the thousands of fisherman and their coastal communities, and in turn affect related businesses and ultimately the general public.
Thus, a need exists for a system or device that will reduce the possibility of stress, injury and death of various cetacean species from conflict and entanglement with underwater gear. The system should be inexpensive, readily available, non-toxic to fish and other aquatic life, and adaptable to a wide variety of applications, fishing gear, buoys, lines, traps, and equipment.